Alejate!
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Las apariencias engañan. El frió es fuego y el fuego es frió, lo neutro es nada y la nada es todo. Cuando existen sentimientos, no importa si se corresponde o no, lo importante es tu forma de amar.
1. Parte I

Gw no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sunrise!

Advertencias: Esto contiene escenas shounen ai, Yaoi non consensual sex, algo de violencia y escenas no aptas para menores. Así que si eres menor de edad o no te agradan este tipo de cosas te sugiero que no lo leas.

Un par de cosas para que no se revuelvan:

Este ~~ tanto este – y este ---- marcan diferentes etapas, no creo que se revuelvan. Y lo que aparece en _inclinado_ es hablando desde la perspectiva del personaje, osease, primera persona.

Alejate!

-Primera parte-

El viento choco fuertemente contra sus cabellos, agitándole con rudeza. Se estremeció y abraso a su acompañante. Se mantuvo ahí un tiempo sin decir nada, solo cerrando los ojos y evitando la realidad.

El otro joven le rodeo con sus brazos y miro el cielo, se quedo observando las nubes negras abultándose en el cielo. 'Llovera?', no pudo formular alguna otra pregunta en su cabeza. Estrecho con más fuerza al chico entre sus brazos y volvió a bajar la vista. Por qué aun seguían ahí? De qué les servía? Suspiro y beso el cabello del rubio.

~~

_La sensación de sentir sus manos tocando mi cuerpo… aun me repudia la idea de todo aquello. Con que derecho se atrevió? Quién le permitió semejante cosa?_

_Estúpido! Por qué no me respondes? Por qué solo te quedas mirándome? No me mires así! No me gusta!!!_

_Demonios, otra vez esas sensaciones… yo no quería… él me forzó… ese maldito… lo odio!!_

_No, ahora no quiero que digas nada, solo quédate callado, tu oirás todo lo que yo tengo que decir de aquel maldito, de el idiota que me forzó…_

Inicio de la historia

_Yo caminaba muy tranquilo por la mañana. Aun me encontraba algo somnoliento, bueno, después de todo me había quedado pensando en todo lo que debía hacer al día siguiente, pensando en mi nueva estrategia para poderlo conquistar._

_Puedes creer lo iluso que fui? Yo mismo me repudio por eso... pero bueno, de eso te darás cuenta más adelante. Continuemos._

_Yo caminaba por los pasillos, estaba dispuesto a hablar con él ese día, a contarle lo que acontecía en mi corazón para poder liberarlo de aquel miedo que estrujaba mis sentimientos._

--

Duo Maxwell, un joven de larga cabellera trenzada color castaño viajaba con una gran sonrisa muy feliz por los pasillos, aun que se podía ver que aun había brumas por la ensoñación.

En su mente este joven pensaba tranquilamente en aquella decisión que ya debía haber tomado desde hace mucho pero, que apenas había logrado por fin aceptar a realizar.

Miro por las ventas la mañana oscura, aun era muy temprano. "Por qué las clases deben de ser a esta hora?", se lamento al ver el reloj que marcaba una hora muy temprana. Puso una cara de lamentación para si mismo y la sacudió intentando despejar el sueño, "no me vuelvo a desvelar, lo juro", se quejo mientras intentaba no tentarse a recargarse en una pared y sentarse a dormir un rato o por qué no? Regresar a su habitación y olvidar aquel día de clases.

El joven interrumpió su pensamiento, si seguía pensando en ese tipo de tentaciones terminaría cediendo. Siguió caminando muy sonriente por unos momentos por aquel extenso pasillo. Su vista se giro topándose con su reflejo en el ventanal y este detuvo su paso. Consternado se quedo mirando un tiempo el vidrio, su reflejo… Sus dedos llegaron a delinear lentamente su silueta mientras este la miraba detalladamente, 'eres un joven muy bonito', Duo amplio en grande su sonrisa. Era verdad, su amigo Q-chan tenía razón, él era lo suficientemente bonito como para pasar desapercibido ante los demás.

A lo lejos a su espalda, un joven había detenido su paso. El chico guardaba constante silencio para no perturbar lo que hacía aquel joven al cual admiraba embelezado. Sus ojos tenía un extraño brillo marcado en sus pupilas negras, ese brillo se podría asemejar a algo más aya de una simple admiración. Respiro profundo tratando de calmar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, cómo alguien podría ser tan bello? Y carismático? Y tan… tan… él? El aire que mantuvo retenido lo dejo salir suavemente al momento de tranquilizarse y dejar a sus labios sonreír. El chico se veía feliz… y si él estaba feliz, Wufei Chang también lo estaba.

Se puso tan feliz ante su pensamiento que, comenzó a tararear una canción al momento de reiniciar su paso. Sus ojos se cerraban felizmente al momento que brillaba una gran sonrisa. Una de sus manos jugueteaba con la punta de su trenza, haciéndola girar entre sus dedos, mientras la otra mecía de arriba hacia abajo contentamente con un maletín. "Buenos días Maxwell", una voz le hablo por su espalda, haciendo que el joven se girara. "Buenos días Wu!! Amigo!!", el chico saludo efusivamente haciendo un ademán con su mano.

El joven chino sonrió ante la alegría reflejada en aquel joven pero al momento guardo seriedad. "Te vez muy contento, acaso sucedió algo Maxwell?", levanto una ceja intrigado. "Aun nada, quizás pronto…", le hoyo tararear mientras ambos reiniciaban la marcha. El chino sintió un vuelco en el estomago, a qué se refería con ese quizás? Su semblante oscureció de pronto, borrando cualquier rastro que antes hubiera podido estar iluminado por aquella sonrisa. Wufei creía saber cual era la respuesta a su pregunta y por más que tratara de negar que no le importaba, su corazón decía todo lo contrario.

El joven feliz se giro intrigado observando a su amigo, "sucede algo Wu?", en el rostro del americano se poso una mueca de intriga. Al no haber recibido alguna respuesta agito su mano frente al joven sin obtener respuesta. Sin entender, se dedico a contemplar al joven a su lado. Observaba atento como este caminaba por inercia, pero apreciaba perfectamente como su mente viajaba en otras cosas, ya que su mirada estaba perdida en la nada. "Sabes Wu? Ayer me tope con una chica muy linda que me dijo que le gustabas…", Duo miro sonriente de reojo alguna reacción pero no hubo nada. 'En que tanto pensara?', su sonrisa se amplio maliciosa y este detuvo su paso. Llevo sus manos frente a su rostro levemente inclinadas, acerco en medio de estas sus labios y respiro lo más hondo posible, "oye Wufei amigo, no quieres pasar la noche conmigo?", grito lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron.

El joven chino detuvo su paso. Su semblante serió había pasado a uno sonrojado. 'Lo abre imaginado?', agito su cabeza tratando de borrar su sonrojo.

Duo le miro con un puchero, "Wufei?". Acerco sus pasos a él lentamente, pasando sus manos por arriba de sus hombros. "no quieres?", susurro a su oído seductoramente.

Wufei sintió unas manos rodearle por la espalda, y una pregunta susurrase tentadora a su oído. Al saber de quien se trataba, su nerviosismo hizo acto de presencia. Se giro mirándole desconcertado y al momento frunció su ceño, "ya deja de bromear Maxwell!", retiro bruscamente al americano de su espalda. Esas palabras salieron tan frías y llenas de furia. Wufei sabía muy bien que el corazón de ese tonto americano le pertenecía a una persona, y para su maldita desgracia, no era él. "Vamos Wu, no te enojes, era una pequeña broma", le miro disculpase sonriente, "lo que sucede es que no me hacías caso". Wufei frunció el ceño, 'quieres mi atención, eh?', una sonrisa maliciosa curvo en sus labios.

Duo sintió la pesada mirada de Wufei sobre él. Pronto el nerviosismo hizo presencia al verle sonreír y acercarse de manera peligrosa, "Wu… amigo?... no te enojes…", involuntariamente retrocedió un paso, quedando muy cerca del ventanal. "Enojarme?", observó como ambos brazos del chino le aprisionaban por los lados y este acercaba su rostro contra el de él. Duo sintió un poco de desesperación, lo que su amigo pretendía…, "y-ya deja de bromear…, quieres?", sus manos fueron mecánicamente a su pecho tratándole de alejar.

Wufei sonrió. Ahí estaba él, ese tonto americano al que deseaba, a sus manos, a su voluntad, pero… aquellas manos débiles tratando de alejarle le hicieron recordar. Duo había comentado ya muchas veces que esos labios y ese cuerpecito los tenía muy bien reservado para alguien en especial, y que hacer esa entrega era lo más importante en su vida.

Tomando conciencia, sonrió tristemente y se alejo de él dándole la espalda, "no eres el único que sabe bromear", después de todo soltó una carcajada al mirar de reojo el mohín de desconcierto mezclado con disgusto del joven que había sido totalmente engañado.

"Wu!!!!!!!", Duo grito enojado tirándosele encima, pero cayendo graciosamente al piso, al haberse movido el cuerpo a donde se dirigía.

Wufei soltó otra risa profunda. Acerco sus pasos y se acuclilló a su lado, "creo que te falta agilidad", le miro burlescamente con una vana faceta de reprensión. "Agrrr, ya veras!!". El joven chino dio un salto hacía atrás escapando nuevamente del ataque de su contrincante, y quedando otra vez en primera fila para observar una nueva caía del joven.

Wufei no se contuvo por mucho tiempo y exploto entre carcajadas provocando una chispa de furia en aquellas pupilas violetas. Sin esperar a que este se levantara reinicio su paso, paso que después de unos momentos un americano alcanzo.

Duo se estiro desperezándose y sonrió, "ya veras después de clases", un brillo amenazo en sus pupilas al mostrar una faceta chistosa que asemejaba a venganza, al observarle de reojo. Se sentía contento de tener un amigo como Wufei, ese chico le sabía comprender, desde hace tiempo había desarrollado una gran amistad a su lado. Pero muy al fondo había algo que le incomodaba, y esto flotaba al aire desde aquella mirada negra clavada en su ser.

Wufei sonrió aceptando el desafió, "si tu lo dices", soltó otra carcajada. Pero a pesar de estar riendo, sus pensamientos viajaban en aquellos labios que estuvo apunto de tocar. Por qué tenía que ser solo su amigo? Al haber estado tan cerca de él le había despertado un gran sentimiento de deseo que se había mantenido oculto y reprimido dentro de él. Tuvo que agitar su cabeza para borrar todo aquello, siquiera le había preocupado esa mirada de nerviosismo que Duo le había regalado ante aquella intromisión.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron caminando hacía su destino, el cual al llegar, se dieron cuenta que no eran los únicos en el salón.

Duo no permitió que nada opacara su felicidad, así que ocultando su nerviosismo sonrió mas grandemente, "muy buenos días Hee!! Quatre!!", su efusión hacía notar claramente que la dicha y felicidad le rodeaban.

El primero solo le respondió gélidamente y con un leve "buenos días" volvió a su portátil. Quatre no pudo evitar mirarle de reojo algo enojado, cómo podía ser así aquel sujeto? Su enfado creció un poco más al verse a él en esa situación, pero luego se convirtió en tristeza, al saber quien era el causante de la desdicha de su amigo.

Wufei observo como Quatre miraba de reojo a Heero con algo enfado mientras caminaba ocultando nerviosismo al acercarse a ellos. "Buenos días Duo, Wufei", le observo saludarlos con una gran sonrisa. El chino solo se limito a responder igual, aquellas preguntas que se formulaban en su mente tendrían que ser respondidas. Pensó en preguntarle a Duo, pero al observarle distinguió que este solo sonreía, para ocultar qué? Su ceño se frunció al saber que el americano estaba herido ante el saludo frió del japonés. Giro su vista hacía el culpable dispuesto a reclamar, pero detuvo cualquier reproche al ver como esos azules ojos habían estado observando de reojo al rubio, quién se mantenía muy presente ante aquella mirada. 

Giro su vista nuevamente al rubio y observo como este divagaba con la vista mientras movía las manos constantemente, Wufei se dio cuenta de la gran tensión que habitaba entre aquel japonés sentado frente a una portátil y ese rubio que ahora mantenía un comportamiento extraño.

El chino solo levanto una ceja curioso ante aquello, "sucede algo?", pregunto mecánicamente. Quatre negó, "no sucede nada, por que la pregunta Wufei?". Él solo le observo. Cómo pretendía engañarlo? Observo por escasos momentos a Heero y se dio cuenta de que este por unos momentos había dejado de teclear, pero solo por escasos segundos. Se giro y le miro muy fijamente, aquellas aguamarinas pupilas no pudieron sostener su mirada. Guardo silencio un momento meditando la situación, "no, por nada". Decidió no preguntar más, para él ya no había más preguntas.

Quatre no dijo más. Por qué le tenían que pasar esas cosas a él? Cerró los ojos al esbozar una gran sonrisa para sus amigos, pero más que nada para no ver a su amigo Duo. El rubio se sentía muy mal, y no pudo evitar enojarse internamente consigo mismo.

Un nuevo joven entro alertando a los jóvenes. Quatre no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquellos esmeraldas ojos fijamente clavados en él. "Buenos días", saludo a los presentes y dirigió sus pasos directamente hacia ese pequeño rubio, "buenos días pequeño", rozo ligeramente sus labios y luego beso su frente. Quatre solo balbuceo un "muy buenos días" totalmente sonrojado. Trowa solo sonrió satisfecho, le fascinaba verle así y más por su causa.

Duo solo observo la escena con algo de envidia. Si Trowa, el chico serio del grupo lograba ser afectuoso con quien amaba, por qué Heero no? Su semblante oscureció levemente, por qué rayos le tenía que pasar a él? por qué tenía que enamorarse de quién menos debía? El ruido de una portátil cerrándose fuertemente le regreso a la realidad. Observo curioso como él joven dueño de sus pensamientos tomaba la pequeña computadora y salía sin decir nada.

Para ninguno de los presentes paso desapercibida esa mirada leve llena de enojo que había dirigido Heero hacía Trowa al momento de pasar junto a ellos.

La mirada de Quatre oscureció levemente al ser tapada por sus cabellos al bajar el rostro. El rubio rogaba internamente por que Trowa no se hubiera percatado de ella. Por ese momento aun pensaba de que manera le iba a decir, pero con aquello sería un tanto más difícil de explicar, ya que no tendría el tiempo necesario para escoger las mejores palabras para contar el suceso y evitar de alguna manera uno que otro detalle. Su cuerpo se tenso al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, "Quatre, podemos hablar a la salida?". El rubio se lamento por la verdad. Ahora tenía muchas cosas que explicar, y supo que Trowa ya debía de imaginar algunas cuantas.

Sus esmeraldas ojos esperaron pacientemente una respuesta, por qué aquella mirada? Cierto enojo se apodero de él al ver a su pequeño tan afligido. Observo como este solo cabeceaba, como si de un trágico regaño se tratase. No pudo evitar curvar una ceja. Por qué pensar así? Acaso había algo que decir? Trowa comenzó a temer muchas cosas, pero se sintió menos preocupado al recordar que ese pequeño le amaba. Con tan solo eso, él era muy feliz.

Wufei sonrió complaciente hacía sus adentros. Era bueno que de vez en cuando alguien le diera un escarmiento a ese piloto. Heero no le caía mal, era un buen muchacho, pero… el ver como trataba a Duo le hacía rabiar. Al momento algo le alerto, ese piloto bobo no había mostrado siquiera algo de disimulo ante aquella celosa mirada, por consiguiente… Giro su mira buscando al piloto de Deathsyte y encontró en este una mirada de total depresión.

Sus violetas ojos yacían oscurecidos y totalmente ocultos entre sus cabellos. Aquellos brillantes ojos violetas se encontraban totalmente apagados. Quiso salir y huir en ese mismo momento, pero al escuchar la entrada de varios alumnos este se vio forzado a sonreír y mostrar disimulo ante el sentimiento de su corazón totalmente destrozado.

El aula yacía en completo silencio mientras el profesor explicaba. Los pilotos solo tomaban leves notas paulatinas al momento de escuchar algo interesante. Pero Trowa, quien había estado observando a sus compañeros se notaba un tanto intranquilo. Acaso había pasado algo en su ausencia? Quiso preguntar en ese momento pero ya pronto sería la salida y hablaría con ese pequeño rubio, quién, estaba seguro, sabía unas cuantas respuestas.

Duo observo impaciente el tic tac, aun faltaba un cuarto de hora para la salida, y este solo quería gritar. Giro su triste mirada hacía la ventana. Afuera todo yacía nublado. Sonrió con ironía ante las casualidades, así justamente, era como se sentía en ese momento. 'Claro que si se le agregaran vientos huracanados, con grandes relámpagos y truenos, más una lluvia de granizo y un mar de nubes negras abultándose contra si…', suspiro triste, a veces el exagerar con las cosas no valía mucho. Volvió a observar su sentir en representación externa, y fijo su mirada en las ramas de los árboles agitándose por el viento. No fue difícil adivinar que pronto comenzaría a llover, y más cuando pequeñas gotas se comenzaron a incrustar entre los cristales del ventanal.

El sonido indicando el final de la clase se hizo escuchar por el pasillo. Suspiro cansado, había llegado la hora de explicar. Temeroso observo como compañeros del salón salían, hasta solo quedar sus tres compañeros de gundam y él. Bajo su semblante algo preocupado, por donde empezaría? Ponto sintió como los dos de los tres chicos se levantaban de sus asientos y caminaban hacía él. Levanto temeroso su mirada hacía alguien en particular, 'Duo', el chico no quería hacerle daño, pero sabía que inevitablemente eso sucedería.

Trowa tomo asiento frente a él y le observo pacientemente, sabía perfectamente que el árabe comenzaría cuando estuviera listo. "Heero me dijo…", observó como la voz de su niño quebraba en las palabras. Trowa no comprendía por que este se negaba a levantar la vista y contar los sucesos de frente.

Quatre divago en que es lo que debía decir. Por qué tenía que sucederle esto a él? Quiso levantar la mirada y perderse en los tranquilizadores esmeraldas ojos, y luego lanzarse y aferrarse a un protector abraso de el chico. Esperar a que él le dijera que eso no estaba pasando, y que él no era el causante de ese sufrimiento. Pero se contuvo, todo eso era verdad y debía enfrentarlo, así como su amigo Duo lo estaba enfrentando al quedarse a oír lo sucedido, por muy obvio que esto ya fuera.

Cabeceo un momento sumergido en sus pensamientos y soltó el aire que hasta el momento no se había percatado en haber retenido. "Me dijo que…", la falta de oxigeno comprimía su pecho. Quatre estuvo a punto de quebrar, pero el movimiento brusco de un asiento le hizo levantar la mirada.

Duo se mantuvo quieto parado frente a su asiento. Sacudió su cabeza como si despejara algo y sonrió hacia sus compañeros, "creo que… debo irme… estoy algo cansado", hablo lo mas claro que le fue posible.

Quatre bajo triste la mirada. Mordió su labio inferior buscando con desespero una respuesta, "Duo yo…", su voz quebraba ligeramente. "Lo sé Q-chan, amigo". Quatre alzo su mirada al escuchar esa última palabra. Duo, su amigo, posaba a media salida del salón con una gran sonrisa dirigida a él. "Perdóname", su angelical voz rayo en la tristeza.

Se dio la media vuelta sin contenerse más. Las lágrimas comenzaban a cristalizar sus ojos. "No Quatre, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte", no pudo verle más, ya no pudo sonreír. "Además… independientemente de eso, no tienes que darme alguna explicación, Heero no es nada mío", fue todo, no podía más. Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. Sus pasos comenzaron a andar y este salio pronto del salón.

Wufei siguió presuroso sus pasos, pensó que lo correcto era dejar a sus a dos compañeros solos, después de todo, por ahora él ya sabía lo ocurrido, no la manera, pero si el resultado. Además, en estos momentos su prioridad era cierto americano.

El aula quedo en silencio. Quatre bajo su mirada. Sus manos movían nerviosamente en su regazo. Su cuerpo tembló al sentir unos dedos sobre su mentón, obligándole a levantar la mirada. "todo esta bien", su mirada se cristalizo y se dejo abrasar por su chico. Ahí, entre sus brazos dejo salir aquellas lágrimas, dejo salir todo ese dolor que se acumulaba en él.

Camino un poco más aprisa acelerando su paso. Su corazón se aceleraba demasiado mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas sin que este pudiera hacer nada. Su corazón estaba destrozado, cómo había podido ser tan iluso? Rió tristemente ante tales cosas, aun así no podía dejar de pensar en una esperanza con él.

Dio vuelta en el pasillo y casi frente a su habitación sus pasos pararon bruscamente. Aquel joven que diviso, se giro y clavo sus cobaltos ojos en él. Por un momento se quedo ahí parado, observándole fijamente. Los caminos plata sobre su rostro aun marcaban gravemente pero este no tardo en borrarlos con su brazo. Por qué le esperaba? Qué era lo que quería? Suspiro y esbozó una gran sonrisa solo para él mientras se le acercaba. "Hey Hee!!", levanto su mano mostrando el mayor disimulo.

Heero le miro acercarse. Su mirada fría e indiferente no había cambiado en lo absoluto, pero, no había podido evitar fruncir el ceño al notar los caminos de lágrimas marcados en el chico. Al principio cuando le vio se había sorprendido. Le había estado esperando ya desde hacía un buen rato. Heero estaba muy consiente de los sentimientos de Duo para con él, y eso le metía en un grave problema.

Había decidido salir del aula para pensar en todo eso. Quizás ahora todos lo veían como el ogro pero, que tenía de malo enamorarse? Suspiro cansado mientras vagaba por los pasillos pensando en una solución. La solución que él mismo se daba era irse por un tiempo, hasta que se olvidara de aquel piloto, ya que este ya tenía pareja. Además de todo, había alguien interesando en él, y Heero a pesar de ser frió, no quería lastimar a nadie. Volvió a suspirar mientras llevaba una mano a su cabeza. Había decidido hablar con Duo, dejarle todo claro, no quería lastimarle más. Y ahora ahí estaba, frente a un chico con una sonrisa radiante pero de lo más falsa.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño esta vez mas notoriamente, haciendo que el joven frente a él cerrara los ojos para evitar verle. "Podemos hablar?". Cómo es que alguien podía mantenerse tan frió e indiferente en situaciones como esas? 

Duo amplio más su sonrisa, "lo siento amigo pero tendrá que ser en otro momento, a horita quiero descansar, sabes? No me siento muy bien que digamos, ya sabes… este tiempo tan cambiante… hace que a uno se le irriten los ojos y que le duela la cabeza". Negando estar a su lado? Vaya eso si que había sido de sorprenderse. Sintió una punzada en su corazón pero, que más podía hacer? Siempre había hecho hasta lo imposible por estar con cualquier motivo al lado de aquel piloto pero ahora…. Ahora era muy diferente y… lo único que quería era estar solo como el estúpido e iluso solitario que era.

Achico los ojos sin moverse, "es muy importante, Duo". Observo como este le miraba y al instante desvía la mirada girándose un poco, "no puede ser otro día?... realmente no me siento muy bien…". Frunció su ceño, "no", se limito a responder sin alejar ni una milésima de segundo su vista.

Su sonrisa desapareció mientras sus pupilas se oscurecían. 'Creo que… es tiempo…', suspiro, "esta bien", se giro dándole la espalda, "será mejor hablar en mi cuarto, claro, si no te molesta". No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Ya estando impuesto ante aquello decidió tomarlo por un si, ya que de ser lo contrarió hubiera obtenido una negativa rápidamente. Llevo sus llaves a la cerradura y observo como sus manos temblaban, 'calma', respiro mientras unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir, 'después de todo… el final tenía que llegar', un nudo en su garganta se formo. Sostuvo el aire conteniéndose y entro al cuarto.

Camino entre la oscuridad y depósito las llaves en la mesa. Sus manos se quedaron apoyadas sobre esta un momento, hasta que resoplo evitando delatarse, 'todo estará bien…'. Levanto su mano una vez que sintiera que la oscuridad podía dejar de protegerle y encendió la luz.

El japonés no dejo de observarle en todo momento. Su corazón se achico al ver a ese joven así. Suspiro y entro a la habitación, entre todo más rápido pasara, podía dejar de sentir tanta culpa, aunque, realmente que culpa tenía él? amar a otro? Cuál era la culpa en eso? Negó con la cabeza, pensara lo que pensara o hiciera lo que hiciera, nada quitaría el hecho de que alguien sufría por su culpa.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños y se giro solo para sonreír. "Y bien, de que es lo que quieres hablar, eh Heero?", camino hasta sentarse en la cama, "ah perdón pero que descortés eh sido, no quieres algo de beber? Tengo agua, soda… tu dime, yo puedo traerte lo que quieras…", se levanto pero sintió una mano que le sostuvo por el brazo. Observó la mano un tanto asustado y alzo su vista para clavarse con una mira azul muy fija en él, "No quiero nada, solo  quiero hablar, Duo". Bajo su mirada y resignado se volvió a sentar sobre la cama, borrando cualquier sonrisa de su rostro.

Le observó sentarse. Sus ojos entristecieron, se veía tan frágil y sumiso… "sabes de lo que quiero hablar". Espero a que el joven hiciera o dijera algo, pero al no haber reacción continúo. "Es verdad que… estoy interesado en alguien, y no eres tu. Duo, perdóname".

Sus pupilas violetas alzaron sorprendidas ante aquella palabra. Perdonarlo? Pero de que? "Heero… yo no tengo nada que perdonarte", sonrió con amargura. Observó como aquellos ojos cobalto dejaban de mirarle y se giraban. Sus dedos se enterraron cerrándose fuerte contra la cama. Duo comprendía que esto era algo muy difícil que el piloto estaba haciendo.

Suspiro y apretó fuertemente los puños, "Duo…", guardo un momento silencio. Cómo empezar? Cómo disculparse? Esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo sumamente difícil para él. Volvió a suspirar, "se que… te eh tratado de una manera fría, los demás me lo han dicho, tu mismo…", sonrió un poco con amargura, "pero… no quiero tratar de excusarme, es solo que así es mi personalidad…".

Le oía hablar, disculparse, pero, por qué? Por un momento una chispa ilumino su corazón. Acaso era importante? Él era lo suficientemente importante para que Heero tuviera que darle una explicación? Una pequeña llamita calentó su corazón con aun una esperanza. 'Si… por eso lo quiero… sabía que no era tan frió', sonrió para sus adentro mientras le observaba. Ahora que importaba todo eso? Una nueva llama encendió en su corazón. Quizás en algún tiempo el pudiera conquistar a Heero, quizás en algún momento todo cambiara. "Duo?". Alzo su vista y observo que Heero le miraba algo extrañado algo así como… preocupado? "No tenías que disculparte por algo que no tienes culpa", se levanto y estiro los brazos hacía el techo y suspiro. "Ya te dije…". Duo sonrió, "Lo se, y sabes? No importa…", un nudo comenzó a marcarse. Por qué tenían que doler tanto aquellas palabras? Se giro sin poderlo evitar, tenía que ocultar aquel semblante. "Bueno… si importa pero a la vez no, me entiendes lo que quiero decir? Heero, es verdad que yo te quiero pero, no por eso soy dueño de ti. Yo quiero que tu seas feliz, así lo seré yo también", suspiro y se giro muy sonriente.

Heero le observaba extrañado ante lo que el americano le decía. Era tan sincero… pero aquella sonrisa no iba bien con los caminos platas que las lágrimas estaban formando. "Duo…", quiso acercarse, pero Duo levanto la mano agitándola indicando que todo estaba bien. "Prométeme algo Heero, prométeme que serás muy feliz, si?". Le miro por unos momentos sin contestar, extrañado ante la reacción del joven. No, era verdad y él lo sabía. Ese piloto americano al que tanto tiempo había tratado mal, era muy fuerte y en cierto modo eso le molestaba. Duo era casi tan bueno como él, pero la única diferencia era que ese piloto poseía una personalidad totalmente diferente a la de él. Cómo era posible eso? Cómo era posible que un piloto que tomata todo tan a la ligera pudiera comparársele? Eso le molesto hasta cierto grado, haciéndole que le tratara con frialdad, sin evitar la indiferencia como lo hacía con los demás. Con Duo no podía ser indiferente, eso no sería suficiente, por que si no, la duda estaría ahí, acechándole, tentándole a cambiar, cosa que él ya no quería.

Por otro lado, comenzaba a sentir un gran respeto, una amistad hacía aquel piloto. En cada misión trataba de protegerlo pero, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar cuando comenzó a notar más los sentimientos del piloto. En cierto grado le llego a incomodar, por que sabía que solo terminaría lastimándolo. De cierta manera él siempre terminaba lastimando a todos… Sus ojos cerraron un poco y desvió la mirada ante aquellos pensamientos, "tratare…" fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir. Si lo prometía estaría mintiendo, después de todo, que es la felicidad? Observó al pilo frente a sus ojos, y le vio todavía sonreír. Por sus tupidas pestañas aun deslizaban lágrimas, creando más caminos sobre aquel triste rostro. Sus labios rojizos curvaban una enorme sonrisa. Sus manos, descansaban sobre su cintura, en una pose ya un tanto conocida para él. Suspiro, por qué no podía enamorarse de ese chico frente a sus ojos? Apretó sus manos en puño y sonrió tristemente. Que irónica era la vida, por qué tenía que haberse fijado en aquel otro piloto? tan… tan opuesto a él. Si Duo lo era, ese joven árabe lo era más.

Cerró sus ojos aun muy sonriente para continuar. "Por cierto Heero…". Un dolor recorrió sus venas, y su falsa sonrisa titubeó por unos segundos, hasta que el joven la amplio más. "Yo se que tu serás muy feliz con quien elijas… solo... solo… quería que supieras que ahí estaré… te estaré esperando Heero". El dolor aun le recorría. Apretó con fuerza sus dedos en su cintura. Aquello, todo aquello era verdad. Le estaría esperando, pasara lo que pasara. Duo Maxwell estaba seguro de estar enamorado de aquel japonés y… para que alguien se ganara ese corazoncito era muy difícil, y para sacarlo… suspiro, lo era aun más. "Solo quería que lo supieras, no te preocupes", sonrió aun más.

Le miro por unos momentos con esos ojos azul cobalto. Su semblante serio y frió había cambiado. Cómo que le esperaría? Nuevamente se reprendió por no haberse enamorado de el sujeto frente a sus ojos. "Gracias" qué más podía decir? Su corazón dio una volcada al ver como este se tallaba con el brazo el rostro y le volvía a sonreír, solo a él, aquella sonrisa bella y dulce era solo para él. "Duo…" observo las cristalinas gotitas saladas que cristalizaban sus ojos y miro como estas se abultaban en las comisuras de esos grandes y hermosos ojos.

Sonrió más y volvió a tallar su rostro, "perdona, yo… no se porque estoy llorando…" limpio con insistencia aquellas condenadas lágrimas que insistían en salir, "solo… no hagas caso, ya pasara", no dejaba de insistir, 'malditas…', se enojo consigo mismo por ser tan débil. Su cuerpo tembló al sentir unos brazos rodearle. Aquellas fuerzas que había pensado en tener en todo momento habían quebrantado como una insignificante rama podrida siendo partida por el fuerte viento. Temblando y sin contenerse quebró ante aquellos brazos. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a su camisa y oculto su rostro en aquel pecho. "Demonios…", se aferro con más fuerza, "por qué?... no hagas caso…", trato de separarse un poco. "Duo". Sintió como aquellos brazos le estrechaban más y quiso soltarse, "no es nada… ya pasara… vamos Hee, suéltame…", un intento más, pero Heero no le obedeció. "Que me sueltes, no lo entiendes?", sus débiles intentos eran nulos. Aturdido y con coraje, comenzó a golpear su pecho con una de sus manos, mientras la otra aun se aferraba con fuerza a su camisa. Su puño golpeaba tan dolorosa y débilmente, con un intento tan pobre por querer ser soltado y después de todo, para que separarse? que aunque había dolor, se sentía muy bien…

Sentía los golpecitos contra su pecho, pero eso no le importo, él siguió abrasándolo, no le soltaría, no le dejaría, no hasta que todo estuviera bien, o por lo menos en ese momento. "No te soltare…", forzó al chico que, después de lamentarse, volvió a dejarse abrasar y se escondió en aquel pecho. "Demonios… demonios…". Le escuchaba tan apagado. "Yo estoy bien… todo esta bien… siempre esta bien… vamos Heero suéltame…". Donde había quedado el Duo alegre que él conocía? No, se equivocaba, aquel Duo que el siempre había conocido era ese mismo, tras aquella sonrisa falsa. Y todo por qué? Por su maldita culpa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferro a aquel cuerpo tembloroso, no le soltaría, no le soltaría hasta que todo estuviera bien.

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, "se puede saber que es lo que haces Yui?!", unos ojos negros clavaron furiosos sobre los dos jóvenes.

Heero solo se limito a mirarle. "Responde!". Sus ojos se estrecharon mirándole fijamente, "no creo que deba importarte". Tan frió e indiferente… si, así era él, por qué entonces se había comportado de aquella manera con ese americano? "Claro que me importa". Con furia e involuntarioso apretó más aquel cuerpo contra si, sin dejarle despegarse, "así? Y se puede saber la razón?", sonrió con cinismo.

Miraba atemorizado la situación, "n-no peleen". Sus brazos separaron con delicadez a su opresor y le sonrió con dulzura, "te lo agradezco Heero…". Talló su rostro para borrar el rastro de lágrimas y sacudió un poco su ropa para matar algo de tiempo. 

Heero le observo por unos momentos hasta asegurarse que ese chico trenzado no le estuviera mintiendo. Al verle nuevamente sonreír soltó un suspiro interno ya un poco más relajado, "será mejor que me vaya". "Esta bien… Heero?...". Le observo divagar titubeante unos momentos. "Gracias…". Regreso una leve sonrisita como respuesta a la gran sonrisa del americano. Pronto, después de esto, se vio atrapado en los brazos del americano y como despedida recibió un pequeño y tímido beso en la mejilla junto con un "te esperare", solo para que él le escuchara.

Suspiro al verle retirarse. Por qué tenía que haber acabado aquello tan rápido? Por qué tuvo que haberse separado de aquellos brazos y ese cuerpo calientito tan rápidamente? Su cuerpo se estremeció y se abraso así mismo. Definitivamente amaba a Heero, y esperaría a que este pudiera darle una oportunidad. "Me puedes decir que rayos sucede Maxwell?". Se giro y observo la cara enojada de su amigo, no pudo evitar suspirar y sonreír un poco, "nada… por a horita nada…".

Con eso habían respondido una de sus preguntas, una de las más importantes pero… que hacía ese piloto abrasándole? Yui abrasándole? El solo hecho le hizo fruncir más el ceño, y miro con más aprensión al piloto. "Vamos Wu amigo, vayamos a tomar algo". Observó como el americano muy sonriente tomaba su chaqueta y salía de la habitación. Suspiro y negó con la cabeza, "no tienes remedio". No pregunto más, quizás, pronto obtendría respuestas.

--

Continuara…

Comentarios: Espero que no vaya tan confuso… bueno, esta es solo la primer parte, originalmente es solo una pero, creo que me salio algo largo, así que decidí dividirla en dos para comodidad del lector. Así que no se sorprendan por que no llevan titulo de cap, decidí no ponérselo.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review! ^^

Jaamataashita


	2. Parte II

Gw no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sunrise!

Advertencias: Esto contiene escenas shounen ai, Yaoi non consensual sex, algo de violencia y escenas no aptas para menores. Así que si eres menor de edad o no te agradan este tipo de cosas te sugiero que no lo leas.

Un par de cosas para que no se revuelvan:

Este ~~ tanto este – y este ---- marcan diferentes etapas, no creo que se revuelvan. Y lo que aparece en _inclinado_ es hablando desde la perspectiva del personaje, osease, primera persona.

Alejate!

-Segunda parte-

Entro en su habitación. Sus piernas tambaleaban de un lado a otro. Su vista doblegaba sobre momentos, haciéndole aferrarse más al cuerpo que le ayudaba. "Quédate quieto Maxwell, ya casi llegamos". Sonrió tontamente y se dejo caer sobre la cama, "Wu amigo, te lo agradezco". Su voz bañada en licor armonizo amarga en aquel silenció. No lo había podido evitar, de alguna manera tenía que evitar aquel dolor. Así que bebió y bebió hasta más no poder, hasta que sus sentidos se esfumarán y su corazón perdiera la noción de la realidad.

Sus pupilas negras le miraron, recorriendo minuciosamente la delineada silueta sobre la cama. Pequeñísimas brumas escapaban a su alrededor y eso le hizo agitar la cabeza. Él también había bebido pero, no mucho. Se había sorprendido así mismo en caer en el alcohol, pero, al escuchar a Duo no había podido evitar pedir una copa, una copa por cada amargo dolor al corazón.

Ahora sus ojos semi embriagados recorrían sin ninguna pena aquel cuerpo. Le observaba reírse pero llorar al mismo tiempo. Sonrió y gateo sobre la cama hasta quedar sobre el chico. "Maxwell?...", su aliento choco contra su oído.

Abrió los ojos y le observo, "Wufei?...", abrió un poco más los ojos para divisarle con más claridad. "Te acuerdas de la pregunta que me hiciste en la mañana?". Su cuerpo se estremeció y se giro un poco, separándose de aquel rostro. "Cuál pregunta? Wu amigo", cerro y volvió a abrir sus ojos parpadeando un par de veces y agitando un poco la cabeza para despejar las brumas.

Le miro por unos momentos y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ese tentador cuello, "acaso ya la olvidaste?". Sintió su propio aliento chocar contra aquel cuello y rebotar contra su cara. Acercándose un poco más, sus labios abrieron un poco y sin resistirlo comenzó a dar pequeños roces sobre aquella delicada piel.

Su cuerpo se estremeció más y sus manos comenzaron a tratar de separarle al momento que sus sentidos le habían alertado de que algo estaba mal. "Qu-qué haces?...", su voz tembló al sentir por completo aquellos labios devorándole el cuello en breves caricias que iban profundizando. Abrió sus ojos cuando le dejo de sentir y observo aquella mirada negra fija en él. "Ya lo recordaste?". Tembló y negó débilmente con la cabeza.

Acerco más su rostro a él hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de separación. Humedeció un poco sus labios y sonrió con dulzura, "si, con todo mi corazón lo deseo. Esa es la respuesta a la pregunta… Maxwell". Le observó por uno momentos delineando las delicadas facciones de su cara, embelezándose con cada rasgo, acariciando con la vista aquel rostro que ante sus ojos, estaba hermoso. Volvió a humedecer sus labios y prosiguió, juntando labios con labios, acariciando con su boca aquellos labios carmesí.

Su cuerpo se tenso por unos momentos mientras sus ojos se abrían. Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Su mente comenzó a razonar y procesar los sucesos y después de varios segundos cayo en cuenta de lo que pasaba. Su corazón callo destrozado ante aquella osadía. Pequeñas lagrimitas comenzaron a abultarse en sus ojos y con furia separo al joven chino. "Por qué?!", reprocho con enojo mientras le empujaba para que se separara de él, "no era para ti!!". Las lágrimas volvieron a hacer acto de presencia envolviendo al chico en gran depresión y enojo.

Le tomo por los brazos y le afirmo con rudeza en la cama, "acaso era para él?!", su ceño se frunció. Pero si por supuesto que era para él! eso le hacía rabiar, morirse del enojo. "Sabes que si!". Noto aun aquel reproche en su tono. "Ahora suéltame!". Le tomo con más fuerza por los brazos al sentir aun aquel forcejeo. "No! No te soltare, enriéndelo Maxwell, él no siente nada por ti, Yui no te ama!", sus manos le tomaron con más fuerza acercándolo a él. "No! Aun así, eso no te da el derecho!". Sus ojos se estrecharon con furia, "dímelo Maxwell, qué hizo a Yui merecedor de ese privilegió? Qué lo hace mejor que yo?!", le agito con desesperación, ansiando saber la respuesta.

Se giro temiendo aquella cercanía con aquel cuerpo y apretó lo ojos, "lo amo, tu lo sabes!", su voz rayaba en el enojo. "Pero qué hizo él para ganárselo?". Sus pupilas violetas se abrieron y le miro muy sonriente, "ser él". Tan sencilla respuesta. Duo amaba a Heero Yui por quién era. Cómo haberse enamorado de él? bueno, ni él mismo tenía la certeza de que era lo primero que le había atraído, pero estaba seguro que había quedado totalmente enamorado de él.

'Ser él?...', qué clase de respuesta era esa? Trato de procesarla por un momento, pero solo eso le hizo enojar. "Debe de haber algo más, dímelo Maxwell, dime que es eso?", trato de acercarse de nuevo a sus labios pero Duo se giro evitándolo. "Por qué Duo? si yo te amo… por qué yo no puedo ser merecedor de eso?..." inclino su cabeza cerrando sus ojos. Aquellas pestañas no tardaron en tupir y dejar escapar un par de gotas saladas.

Duo? amo? Quedo paralizado ante aquello. Desde que momento Wufei le llamaba por su nombre? Y que él le amaba? "Pe-pero…", se giro y le miro realmente sorprendido, "cómo?... tu?...". "Así es, yo te quiero", abrió sus ojos y se acerco otra vez a él con la intención de besarlo. Duo le miro por unos momentos sorprendido sin poder hacer nada, hasta que sintió la respiración del chico y rápidamente se giro, "no… espera…". Cómo era posible todo aquello que le estaba pasando? "Wufei… yo… no…", unos labios le sellaron.

Podía sentir sus labios siendo profanados. 'Por qué?', otra vez esa pregunta se formulo en su cabeza y comenzó a negar agitando con fuerza la cabeza, tratando de evitarlo, "detente!", sus manos le trataron de alejar pero a respuesta fueron atrapadas con fuerza por las otras. "Wu-fei… deten-te!...", su cuerpo comenzó a moverse desesperado cuando sus manos fueron alzadas y estrechadas contra el colchón con fuerza.

Él no le escucho, o más bien no quiso escucharle. Siguió con sus besos, apoderándose de aquellos labios que oponían tanta resistencia. "Vasta Wufei!...". Detenerse? No, eso ya no estaba a disposición. Continúo con sus besos hasta saciar sus labios con aquel sabor, con aquella electrizante y vibradora sensación que le producía un cosquilleo.

Duo trato de razonar. Las brumas de su embriaguez aun le alejaban de la conciencia, y con dificultad movía sus extremidades. "Por favor…", pequeñas gotitas saladas que pendían de la comisura de sus ojos comenzaron a derramarse ante la impotencia, "… detente…". Su corazón comenzaba a latir sin control mientras su respiración se agitaba sin que este pudiera respirar bien, la presión en su pecho era tanta que un leve mareo comenzaba a asecharle, "…Wufei... amigo?", lo último le partió el corazón.

Sus labios deseoso de más pararon, y este al momento se irguió para mirarle, "no Duo, yo te enseñare lo que es amar, para que desvivirte por alguien que no te quiere? Yo te quiero, y te lo mostrare". Soltó una de sus muñecas y la comenzó a deslizar acariciando aquel rostro, "no llores, todo estará bien…". Retiro algunas nuevas lágrimas y calló con un beso aquellos temblorosos labios que trataron de hablar. Los beso suavemente y siguió deslizando su mano, hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón. "Q-qué pretendes?...". La figura frente a él tembló moviéndose un poco para alejarse. El chino solo le miro fijamente y sonrió, "hacerte sentir Duo, solo eso…". Sus dedos se movieron ágiles y desabotonaron el pantalón. "N-no… detente! Qué haces?", el tembloroso cuerpo se comenzó a mover.

Aquello helados dedos le hicieron estremecer al tocar su ombligo. Sin detenerse ante aquellas suplicas o forcejeo, se deslizo con plena libertad por su abdomen, desabotonando la blusa en el proceso. "Nnhhh". Le miro morderse los labios ante el gemido que le habían producido aquellas caricias en el pecho. Sonrió, al parecer iba por buen camino. Soltó sus manos y se sentó sobre sus caderas. Para que seguirle deteniendo más? En ese estado Duo no haría nada, Duo era completamente de él. Sonrió y con ambas manos acaricio el pecho desnudo del joven. Observaba como este vanamente trataba de reprimir las sensaciones a las que era forzado. Delineo con sus dedos las líneas del abdomen, y no tardo en que el deseo le quemara para probar aquella piel con su boca.

Se estremeció al sentir la humedad sobre su pecho y su cabeza alzo un poco para mirar. Luego de un pequeño mordisco en su piel, inclino su cabeza hacía atrás soltando un primer gemido. "Te gusta?". Su sangre hirvió ante aquella pregunta. Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Qué rayos estaba pasando por la mente de Wufei para pensar en eso? Quiso hablar y contestar que todo eso le estaba causando repugnancia pero, un nuevo mordisco le hizo gritar.

Se movió incomodo y levantó sus manos tratando nuevamente de alejarle, pero Wufei solo las aprisionó. "Se que te gusta Duo… no lo niegues…". Se enojo, su ceño se frunció y se movió con brusquedad. "Gustarme?...", levanto la cabeza para mirarle con furia, "tu crees que esto me gusta?...", paro para morderse los labios ante el acto que Wufei hacía.

Aquella lengua había comenzado a recorrer con deseo su torso. Detuvo sobre su ombligo y le delineó con pequeños círculos, a cada momento cerrándose más. Giro su rostro e hizo un gesto de repugnancia ante la humedad sobre su torso y se volvió a mover, "te odio!".

Las caricias de Wufei pararon en seco y pronto se vio afirmado con fuerza sobre la cama. Unos ojos negros furiosos clavaron sobre sus pupilas, mientras las manos le sujetaban cada vez con más fuerza. "Odiarme? Realmente quieres odiarme?". Duo se estremeció y comenzó a temer más. "Te daré motivos para que me odies!".

El chino comenzó a moverse con brusquedad y a despojar lo más rápido y salvaje posible al joven americano. Pronto Duo se vio totalmente desnudo e indefenso bajo el cuerpo de uno de los que creyó de sus mejores amigos. Negó con la cabeza y se giro cuando Wufei quiso volver a besarle, "Vasta!! Wufei, por favor!!". El chino solo sonrió. Si, súplicas, ahora eso era lo que quería escuchar. Ahora le daría verdaderos motivos para que le odiara. "Yo te enseñare a sentir Maxwell, de una u otra manera…", lamió su lóbulo y luego le beso el oído, "…sentirás". Se irguió hincándose ante los pies del joven que estaba acostado bajo él y frunció el ceño.

Duo se levanto un poco, aprovechando alguna oportunidad de escape, pero el chico chino tenía otros planes. Tomo por los tobillos al chico separando sus piernas. Duo se movió con desesperación tratándose de zafar o cerrarlas, pero, cerrarlas ya no era una opción, el chino había tomado posición entre ellas, evitando cualquier negación. Le miro acercarse tan calmado y su cuerpo se tenso. "Vasta! Aléjate!!", comenzó a moverse con gran desespero. Las lágrimas salían a montones, mientras este hacía vanos y desesperados intentos por que aquello no pasara. "Esto no es para ti!! Por favor!! Detente!!". Sus manos le habían tomado por los hombros alejándole de él. Pero Wufei solo sonrió, "Solo sentir… Maxwell, yo te daré motivos para sentir…". Con la desesperación sus manos comenzaron a golpearle el pecho, tratando de evitar algún contacto, pero la ebriedad era suma que no dejaba más que débiles y pobres luchas. "Aléjate!! No me toques!!", sintió como aquellas largas y delgadas manos habían tomado con firmeza sus caderas, "No!!", como el cuerpo de Wufei tomaba posición abriendo sus piernas un poco más, "Aléjate!!!!!!!".

Abrió sus ojos y observo el lugar. Todo estaba oscuro. Una breve iluminación entraba por la ventana, escabulléndose por una leve abertura en el cierre de las persianas. Se movió un poco tratando de desperezarse, y su cuerpo se estremeció en dolor. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle y las imágenes y recuerdos vinieron de golpe a su memoria. Abrió los ojos desesperado pidiendo que tan solo hubiera sido una pesadilla, pero no, aquel chico estaba acostado a su lado y le abrasaba mientras le observaba muy sonriente. Su corazón se agito y se levanto con brusquedad. Sus ojos habían vidriado con los recuerdos, y aquellas lágrimas ahora deslizaban recorriendo los caminos plata que habían quedado ya secos.

Se detuvo por unos segundos ahí sentado en la cama. Un dolor de cabeza acudía fuerte sobre sus sienes. Las masajeo unos momentos mientras parpadeaba para mejorar la vista, y sin esperar más se levanto. "Espera". Su cuerpo se tenso y observó aun asustado aquella mano que le había tomado por la muñeca. "A donde vas??". Levanto su vista y miro aquellos ojos negros que le miraban angustiados. Pronto más imágenes vinieron a su cabeza y este sonrió con amargura. "No creo que te importe!", soltó su mano con brusquedad mientras le miraba con gran odio, "ya has hecho lo que querías, no? Ahora solo quiero irme!". Se paro y comenzó a buscar su ropa que estaba esparcida por todo el lugar.

Le observó angustiado por unos momentos observando como este buscaba su ropa desesperado y comenzaba a vestirse. "No te vayas…", se levanto mientras le miraba fijamente. Observó que este le había ignorado por completo y que a petición había acelerando un poco. Se paro de la cama y se acerco a él, pero a un par de distancia el americano se alejo como si algo le repeliera. "No te me acerques!!", le exigió. Pero Wufei no se detuvo y camino hasta lograr estar a una apropiada distancia. Levanto su mano y deslizo sus dedos sobre una de aquellas mejillas, provocando una ligera caricia.

A respuesta recibió una sonrisa amarga y una bofetada a la mano retirándola vilmente. "Qué? Ahora quieres que me quede contigo como un buen amante?", su voz rayo en lo irónico sin borrar la sonrisita amarga, "perdona Wufei, pero ahora debo irme para atender a otros amantes que mantengo por ahí como prostituta que soy!", estrecho los ojos con furia y busco sus demás prendas para vestirse y de una buena vez largarse de ese lugar.

Una profunda daga partió su corazón. Duo no lo había entendido, no había comprendido lo tanto que le amaba. "Por favor… espera!". Le tomo por el hombro, haciendo que parara antes de salir de la habitación. El americano solo se giró y volvió a sonreír, "qué? Acaso te gusto tanto que ahora quieres otra cita?", se acerco a él y con el índice dio pequeño golpes a su pecho, "pues perdóname pero eso no se va a poder, esta prostituta no debió pertenecer a nadie!".

Le tomo la mano evitando más golpecitos de culpabilidad, "no digas eso…", le estaba matando el que Duo se nombrara de aquella manera. "Acaso te molesta? Pero si en eso me eh convertido, de eso se trataba, no? Wufei amigo! De sentir!!", escupió las palabras con despreció.

Le observó nuevamente llorar. "No! Qué acaso no lo comprendes?!", trato de acercarlo y tratar de hacerle razonar, pero Duo le soltó un golpe al rostro. "Fue solo por mi estúpido descuido Wufei, pero solo por eso…", le miro con rencor y luego se giro dándole la espalda, "mi estúpido y maldito descuido, sabes? Por que esto no te pertenecía!! Le pertenecía a Heero!! No a ti!!!", las lágrimas deslizaban mientras su sangre comenzaba a arder de coraje. Se giro y le apunto acusadoramente, "y tu maldita sea, lo sabías a la perfección!!!".

Se quedo callado y no dijo más. Solo pudo observarle marcharse. Así como estaba, desnudo, cayó al piso de rodillas y tapando el rostro con ambas manos comenzó a llorar. Por qué no podía entenderlo? Por qué? Y por qué él no podía ser merecedor de ese regalo que había tomado? Se inclino más hasta tocar sus piernas, 'yo te quiero Duo, por qué no lo entendiste?!'.

Las lágrimas jamás dejaron de salir. Entro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta con gran fuerza. Sin aguantar el asco, se quito las ropas, entro a la regadera, y abriendo el agua helada se comenzó a bañar.

Tallaba con gran afán su cuerpo. Aquella sensación… todo aquel asco… aquella degradación a la que había llegado su cuerpo… 'Por qué?!'. Levanto sus manos y retiro con suma brusquedad algunas lágrimas.

Tiempo después salio del baño. Su cuerpo teñía en ciertas zonas, con un rojizo. Se había tallado con tanta desesperación aquellas partes que recordaba que, con solo sentir algo de humedad le repudiaba y no podía aguantar el asco.

Tomo una toalla y comenzó a secarse el cuerpo. Mientras se secaba, su mente recordaba las escenas y sensaciones vividas. Coloco la toalla alrededor de su cintura y se detuvo al alzar su vista y mirar su reflejo. Sus pupilas violetas se clavaron en la profundidad de la imagen, y en un recuerdo resonaron varios gemidos de él. "No!!", choco su puño contra el espejo. Varios pedazos volaron, chocando estrepitosamente contra la pared y el piso, convirtiéndose a su vez en fragmentos más pequeños.

Qué había sido aquello? Acaso le había gustado? No! Eso no era posible! "Eso jamás!!!", grito con fuerza al taparse los oídos y negar desesperado. Todo eso que le había sucedido, jamás debió ser! Ese era un tesoro que guardaba recelosamente para Heero, desde su primer beso hasta la pureza de su ser. "Maldito!", tallo su rostro con las manos y se dirigió al lava manos, donde lavo su herida y luego salió del baño.

Las gotitas de agua aun caían por su cabello, dejando un leve rastro en el piso, mientras este buscaba algo de ropa para ponerse. Dejo caer la toalla y comenzó a vestirse. Pronto, ya se encontraba como el Shinigami que era, y ahora cepillaba su cabello para luego, formar la ya tan conocida trenza.

Se sentó sobre la cama y apoyo los codos sobre las rodillas, escondió su cara entre ambas manos y las lágrimas no tardaron en resbalar por sus brazos. Su respiración había pausado mientras luchaba por que las lágrimas no salieran. Aquello eran aquellos momentos donde el corazón se estrujaba en puro dolor, haciendo retorcerse y perder la noción de todo. Respiro y pequeños quejidos se empezaron a escuchar. Por qué tenían que sucederle esas cosas a él? y por qué de esa manera? Soltó una risita llena de amargura. Él sabía que ese era un regalo preciado que él guardaba con sumo cuidado, y que jamás lo entregaría a nadie a excepción de Heero, así que, qué le sorprendía que hubiera sido de esa manera con otro? Su corazón se estrujo y levanto sus piernas apretándolas contra el pecho. Su rostro mecánicamente se escondió entre sus rodillas y sus brazos rodearon sus piernas, estrechándolas más contra si. Se ladeo hacía un lado y se hizo un pequeño ovillo en la cama, escondiéndose un poco más.

Le daba vergüenza el destapar su rostro, se sentía sucio y degradado. Cómo vería ahora a Heero? Ahora no podría tener la decencia de mirarle a los ojos nuevamente, y si antes no se creía lo suficientemente digno de estar a su lado, ahora… ahora… Estrecho más su piernas y apago un sollozó, "ahora soy despreciable…", oculto con más desesperación su rostro y se achico un poquito más, formando un pequeño bultito en la cama.

Las horas pasaron. La noche ya había terminado, pronto… muy pronto sería madrugada y él tenía clases. Abrió sus ojos y observo que aun seguía en la misma posición que antes. Separo con cuidado las piernas y respiro profundamente. 'Shinigami no se vencerá, Shinigami es muy fuerte', tallo un poco su rostro y bostezo.

Se sentó sobre la cama y observó tranquilamente la habitación. Sus ojos observaban cada pequeño detalle dentro del cuarto. Estrecho los ojos y se paro hasta caminar al escritorio. Abrió uno de los cajones y de dentro saco un arma. Sus pupilas clavaron idamente sobre el metal negro y frió. La apretó en su mano y cerro los ojos mientras alzaba el rostro. Al levantarlo, su mirada choco contra otro espejo. Observó el reflejo del arma, y luego se observó así mismo por un par de minutos, pensado… ideando. "No es tan buena idea, verdad?", levanto el arma y la miro unos momentos para después sonreír, "tienes razón…". Guardo el arma en su pantalón al nivel de la cintura y sonrió para el espejo.

--

_A ese mal nacido no le importo nada, todo aquel daño que me hizo…, esa noche hizo lo que quiso conmigo._

_Fin de la historia_

_Ahora comprendes? Ahora entiendes por que lo odio tanto? Por qué lloro de rabia?_

_Por qué lloras? Tu no tienes derecho a llorar, yo soy él que sufre, yo soy quien solo debe llorar, no tu!!_

_Vasta!! Por qué lloras? Cállate!! Te dije que te callaras!!!_

Un vidrio roto rompió el silenció. Después el joven, lleno de desesperación tomo el arma de su cintura y la llevo a su sien, "yo soy el único que tiene derecho a llorar…", sus lágrimas caían llenas de dolor y rabia, "fui yo el que sufrió…el que sufre…".

Un sonido sordo en la habitación y una gran mancha de sangre comenzó a rodear el cuerpo inerte de aquel joven trenzado.

Pequeñas gotas salpicaban por el lugar, y en algunas partes estas caían resbalándose, sobre todo en los picos que aun colgaban del marco de aquel espejo que apenas había sido roto, cuyos fragmentos ahora se encontraban salpicados en sangre.

----

El puño se incrusto fuertemente contra su rostro. "Eres un maldito!!". Escucho que le reprochaban. El golpe había sido tan sorpresivo que había caído al piso sin remedio. Llevo una mano al rostro y lo toco, observó como sus dedos se manchaban con un color carmín. Alzo la vista y diviso a su agresor, "Quatre?", le miro sorprendido sin saber por qué el chico le miraba con gran resentimiento.

Apretó sus puños tratando de contener las lágrimas que, inevitablemente comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, "por qué Heero?! Por qué lo hiciste?!", exigió saber sin dejarle de mirar con furia.

Le miro y parpadeo confundido. De repente una pregunta vino a su mente, qué diablos hacía? Frunció el ceño y se levanto. "Hacer qué?", hablo con su normal y fría indiferencia.

Los ojos aquamarinos del joven se estrecharon mirándole con rencor, "… tenías que ser tan frió? Si tu… le hubieras dado una oportunidad… no hubiera pasado esto!!! Duo no estaría muerto!!", le reprocho. Ya las lágrimas salían sin prohibición alguna. Su corazón estaba muy agitado ante la carrera que había emprendido al buscar a Heero solo para reprocharle un hecho que, para él, era innegable.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, "muerto??", repitió para si, tratando de comprender y asimilar las palabras. Su mente había dado un volcó. Las imágenes de ayer venían de golpe a su cabeza. El ver a Duo serio, el verle llorar, el verle sonreír al final y decirle que todo estaba bien…. Todo aquello regresaba como si hubiera sido hace tan solo unos momentos. 'Habra sido solo una mentira?', agito su cabeza, 'no… Shinigami jamás miente', la sonrisa de Duo se vino a su mente y luego todo fue perturbado por un joven, "Wufei…", recordó que Duo se había quedado con él. "Él tiene que saber algo", sin decir más comenzó a correr.

Se había terminado de vestir. Aun, pequeñas gotas caían por sus cabellos negros. El joven tomo nuevamente la toalla y seco un poco más su cabello. Después, tomo el cepillo y comenzó a desenredar sus cabellos. Sus ojos clavaban sobre la imagen en el espejo. Pronto, se vieron idos ante algunos recuerdos de la noche, ante algunos gemidos. Habría sido solo su imaginación? Sacudió su cabeza, no, no había sido solo su imaginación. Sonrió levemente aun con la esperanza de que Duo pudiera haber recapacitado ante lo dicho en la mañana. Tomo una frasco de cristal sobre el buró y unto un poco de colonia sobre su cuello, tenía que verse bien cuando fuera a hablar con Duo, necesitaba explicarle, hacerle entender que él lo amaba.

Sonrió ante su imagen, ya estaba listo, solo faltaba comprar un pequeño obsequio para el chico. Camino hacía la puerta y recordó las palabras del americano antes de desaparecer por la mañana. Su semblante se oscureció un poco y unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaron con salir. Agito su cabeza, no quería recordar eso, le había lastimado demasiado que Duo se llamara de aquella manera... Agito aun con más fuerza la cabeza y apretó los puños, las cosas no seguirían así, él ganaría el amor de Duo, costara lo que costara.

Sus pasos iban apresurados. Sus manos habían cerrado en puños apretándose fuertemente, conteniendo con gran fuerza la furia que le arremetía. Su corazón estaba agitado, 'Duo… muerto?', agito su cabeza y evito que alguna desobediente lágrima se acumulara en sus ojos. Llego a la habitación y toco en la puerta con gran prisa. "Qué fue lo que paso anoche?", imperio saber cuando el chico había abierto la puerta.

El chino frunció el ceño solo al ver a Heero frente a él, el solo recordar que había abrasado a Duo… "no se a que te refieres…", hablo de lo más despreocupado.

Sus manos apretaron con fuerza la camisa y le estrello contra la pared, "que fue lo que paso?!", estrecho los ojos con furia y le apretó aun más por el cuello de la camisa.

Aparto su mirada y soltó una pequeña risita, "no creo que eso deba importarte Yui", forcejeó tomándole de las muñecas para soltarse. "Me importa, así que habla!". Sintió su cuerpo golpear otra vez contra la pared, pero no borro su sonrisa, "pero si jamás mostraste interés alguno, por qué ahora ese interés tan repentino, eh Yui?".

Los ojos de Heero centellaron, y en un impulso le arrojo al piso, "eso no te importa. Ahora dime, que paso? Duo estaba contigo ayer, que rayos le hiciste?".

Agacho la cabeza tratando de contenerse, por unos momentos no dijo nada, haciendo que el joven frente a él apretara sus puños ante la impaciencia. Alzo su rostro y le miro acusador, "lo único que hice fue ayudarlo a sentir, Duo ya no podía con todo el dolor que tu le estabas ocasionando Yui", soltó una risita y se levanto. Se sacudió un poco la ropa y luego le volvió a mirar, "así que yo le enseñe lo que era el ser amado".

Sus ojos se abrieron. Qué era lo que el chino estaba diciendo? "Acaso tu y Duo?...", no podría creerlo, no de Duo. "Así es". Le miro sonreír triunfante. Miles de preguntas comenzaron a venir a su cabeza. Por qué Duo había?... 'No', agito su cabeza. No, eso no podía ser. "Fue una noche de lo mejor, sabes? Hasta creo que debería agradecerte". Su mirada que había estado divagando se alzo sorprendida, "agradecerme?", no comprendía. "Así es. Duo se sentía terriblemente mal ante todo lo que le habías hecho, así que decidió pasar por un rato de diversión… y yo… solo le ayude a sentir…".

Sus puños apretaron con fuerza, "qué tu que??". No podía creerlo. Quizás él jamás se había interesado de aquella manera en Duo pero eso no significaba que no le importara ese americano. Miles de imágenes comenzaron a venir a su cabeza, volvió a sacudir su cabeza, pero eso no ayudo. "No, Duo jamás lo hubiera permitido", estrecho la mirada. "Es verdad". Heero le miro sin entender. "Él jamás lo permitió… yo quería mostrarle que era amar, pero él no quería comprenderme". Sus puños comenzaron a divagar en apretar, mientras su mente trataba de procesar la información.

El chino frunció el ceño, "sabes lo que es eso Yui? Quererle mostrar a alguien que lo amas, pero esta persona se rehúsa a aceptar tu amor??!!". Llevo las manos a la cintura y negó con la cabeza, "Maxwell siempre fue un gran tonto, aun no se por que me enamore de él". Una sonrisa curvo los labios y este cerro sus ojos, "pero aun así yo se lo mostré, le mostré lo que era ser amado, aun que ese tonto insistía en que no quería, yo se lo mostré, nada me lo impidió, y sabes por qué Yui?, abrió sus ojos y clavo su mirada negra en él, "por qué el chico había bebido tanto para olvidar la pena ante el dolor que le habías provocado. Pero bueno, eso debo agradecértelo, por que así pase una de las mejores noches, logre probar algo que nadie jamás probaría... y sabes? Lo disfrute tanto… él es tan…", un golpe le hizo callar.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron con la sobra de su cabello. Su puño aun seguía en la posición del golpe. Bajo el rostro y se vio un pequeño reflejo plateado, "eres un idiota, Wufei".

Masajeó su rostro y observó sus dedos al sentir un liquido viscoso salir de su nariz, "quizás…", sonrió, "pero nada quitara el hecho de que Duo me haya pertenecido".

Aun con el rostro oculto entre los cabellos, bajo las manos a los costados y apretó los puños, "y tampoco nada quitara el hecho de que Duo este muerto".

Los ojos del chino se abrieron sorprendidos, "muerto?", a que rayos se refería?, "qué demonios estas diciendo?", se levanto y le miro con furia.

Una sonrisa curvo sus labios, "qué? No lo sabías?", su voz rayaba en la burla. "Déjate de tonterías Yui!", escucho la voz furiosa del chino. Alzo sus ojos y le miro con suma furia, "no, no son tonterías. Pues que pretendías esperar después de lo que le hiciste?!". Sin contenerse más comenzó a lanzarle golpes.

Wufei solo recibía los golpes, aun sin entender del todo. A su mente venían muchas cosas. 'Por qué?...', calló de rodillas sosteniendo fuertemente su estomago ante el último golpe del japonés. Sus ojos aun habrían sorprendidos. 'Duo… muerto??', su mente no lograba asimilarlo, no quería! Agito fuertemente la cabeza, "no… él no lo entendió, esto no debía ser así!!", unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

Se detuvo frente a él y le apunto con el arma, "crees que eso en algo lo solucionara?", aseguro el dedo en el gatillo, "pensaste en lo que tu sentías, pero no en lo que Duo sentía. Ese fue el problema Wufei…".

"Detente Heero!!", giro su rostro y observó como un rubio le apuntaba con un arma. "Será mejor que no te metas Quatre", trato de hablar frió e indiferente, pero hasta cierto punto, le dolía que la persona que había logrado entrar en su corazón, fuera la misma que lo destruía a pedazos. "Será mejor que bajes el arma… Heero". Una nueva voz…, giro un poco más la vista y visualizo a Trowa, pero este no le apuntaba con ningún arma. "Ya les dije que no se metan!", no se movió, y ajusto con más fuerza el arma.

El corazón de Quatre comenzó a latir muy fuerte, "vasta Heero! por qué haces esto?! No puedes culpar a otros de tus errores!!", lágrimas comenzaban a cristalizar sus ojos. "Tu no lo comprendes Quatre… Wufei…". Agito la cabeza con rudeza, haciendo que sus cabellos rubios se agitaran con fuerza, "no Heero!! Wufei no tiene la culpa de el daño que tu le hiciste a Duo, lo único que hizo él fue tratar de ayudar a Duo".

Wufei se vio sorprendido ante las palabras de Quatre. De pronto su rostro se vio oscurecido y bajo el semblante. Ja! Si que le había ayudado, no? Después de todo ya no sufriría… Sonrió con dolor y no se movió, esperaría a que Heero le disparara.

Se giro para observar al chino. Le contemplo por unos momentos y luego sonrió, "Quatre…", su mano libre empuño con gran furia, "eres un necio…". Pero por qué tanta furia? Cerró los ojos ya cansado, era verdad, si él jamás hubiese despreciado a Duo nada de eso hubiera estado pasando. Volvió a abrir los ojos y observó al chino, 'no, aun así, nada le daba el derecho', cerró los ojos y visualizo alguna imagen de Duo llorando eso le hizo apretar con más fuerza el puño. Abrió sus ojos y en sus pupilas azules se vio una firme decisión. Ajusto un poco el arma y se preparo para disparar.

El chino miro el arma y resignado cerro los ojos. Tiempo después un ruido sordo se oyó y el olor a pólvora comenzaba a esparcirse por el cuarto. Un gran silenció había acudido en aquel momento, que luego fue roto por el ruido de metal chocando en el piso. El arma había resbalado de las manos de Heero.

Los ojos de Heero se abrieron ante el dolor e instintivamente giro su vista para ver a su agresor, "Quatre...", sus manos fueron a su herida y se dejo caer arrodillado en el piso.

Las pupilas negras del chino se abrieron y miraron horrorizados la escena. "Yui??", pestaño varias veces tratando de asimilar todo. Giro su vista y observo a un rubio que aun seguía apuntando con el arma al otro piloto. Le observó mejor y contemplo como miles de lágrimas escurrían de su rostro, "perdóname Heero…", le oyó balbucear.

Sus pupilas azules comenzaron a cristalizarse, "eres un tonto… Quatre…", sus fuerzas se desvanecieron y cayo por completo al piso, "pero tenías razón", una leve e imperceptible sonrisa curvó por unos momentos sus labios. Sangre comenzó a rodearlo, tiñendo en rojo aquella playera verde, y manchando aquel cabello color chocolate. Sus pupilas permanecieron por un momento idas, hasta dilatarse por completo, cuando sus parpados se cerraron.

Otro ruido de un arma resonó en el cuarto, y el cuerpo del rubio cayo al piso. Pronto Trowa se acerco, y este solo se aferro a su cuerpo mientras lloraba. Los esmeraldas ojos del aperlado recorrieron la habitación y miro con suma extrañeza el cuerpo de Heero.

~~

Sus pupilas esmeraldas volvieron a observar el lugar y se clavaron en otra de las tumbas. 'Wufei?', le observo pararse frente a la tumba de Yui.

El viento a cada momento soplaba más fuerte. Sus ropas eran agitadas, a veces, por momentos, golpeaban el cuerpo del joven, produciendo leves caricias estremecedoras. Su pupilas negras estaban fijamente clavadas en la lapida, él joven releía una y otra vez las letras. Enojado frunció el ceño y callo de rodillas frente a la resiente tumba, sus manos se apretaban con fuerza sobre sus piernas. Su mente vagaba ida en todos lo sucesos anteriores.

Respiro profundo tratando de mantenerse tranquilo pero solo termino golpeando su puño contra la tierra con fuerza, "por qué?...", unas pequeñas gotas saladas comenzaron a humedecer la tierra, haciendo pequeños bultitos de lodo, "por qué siempre logras estar a su lado Yui?".

Suspiro y apretó más al niño en sus brazos, "Quatre, será mejor marcharnos…". "Por qué?...". Escucho un leve balbuceo de los labios del árabe, así que le alejo de su pecho para verlo, "por qué, qué? Quatre".

Sus ojos se entrecerraron tristes, "por qué Duo tuvo que llegar hasta este grado? Por qué Heero no pudo corresponderle?", tembló ante sus propias preguntas. "No lose pero, quizás en aquel otro lugar tengan alguna oportunidad". El rubio sonrió en un pobre intento por sentirse mejor, "espero que no, Heero no se lo merece", se estrecho más contra él, ante una helada ventisca.

Trowa alzo la vista y contemplo el cielo. Si, al parecer, iba a llover.

Fin

Comentarios: Eh de dejar en duda muchas cosas, lo se, pero es solo cosa de que se fijen bien en el fic, ahí están muchas respuestas, de no ser así, con gusto responderé sus dudas.

Bueno, espero que hayan comprendido la forma en que forme el fic. Primero comencé desde el final, y di un regreso hasta el punto en donde Duo comenzaba a relatar sucesos más anteriores. Luego se regresa a Duo y de ahí parte el fic con los sucesos que siguieron para al final llegar a la última parte que cierra la primera que puse. Uhmmm complicado explicándolo, ne? espero que me hayan entendido ^^U

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail a r1911s@hotmail.com o facilítense la vida y dejen un review!^^

Jaamataashita


End file.
